Siren's Song and Old Friends
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Dean and Sam meet one of their childhood friends, who tells them a sad story that catapults them into the dangerous world of demon control, voodoo, and the price one pays to avenge their loved ones. DeanXOC Polar opposite of Wincest


**Author:**** Styxswimmer**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural, I only play with Dean and Sam as I see fit. Which gets quite funny on winter nights, and one of such is what is brought to you today. Just a little idea that wouldn't stop its nagging.**

**Summery:**** Dean and Sam meet one of their childhood friends, who tells them a sad story that catapults them into the dangerous world of demon control, voodoo, and the price one pays to avenge their loved ones. DeanXOC**

**Rating:**** Rated M for language and later chapters, and the rating's just to be safe.**

Dean walked over with his and Sam's drinks, he sat down and watched Sam who was on the phone.

"Yeah, thanks you too hon, bye." Sam said as he hung up and looked at Dean. "What?"

"Who was that?" Dean asked with his trademark smirk.

"Ugh, that was Brittany, you remember her?" Sam asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she grew up with us didn't she? Little Britt-y."

"Yeah, well she's not so little anymore." Sam chuckled. "And she's been my informant for a year, but she says she's got new information and she's on her way."

"Really, when should she be here?"

"Well, she was enroute when she was on the phone, so she should be here any minute."

And as soon as those words left Sam's mouth a pretty brunette walked into the club and over to their table, her eyes of ice finding them immediately.

"Oh Sam I am so, so sorry, traffic was hell. So great to see you again, its been to long." Brittany says as she kisses Sam on the cheeks.

"It's okay, and yeah its been a long time."

"Hey Dean, been a long time." Said said as she slipped off of her bronze shoulders a leather jacket. This revealed her amazingly sexy outfit, it was a red bikini top with dangling strings on her six pack stomach, accompanied by black leather pants.

"Um, yeah..." Dean struggled to speak as he looked her over. _Sammy's right, she isn't little anymore._

"Alright, so let's get down to business." Brittany said as she ordered a beer.

"What you got this time?" Sam said, he was laughing internally at Dean, he was shocked the first time he had saw her too.

"A bitch of a headache from ten hours of research, straight, and a case." Brittany said as she sipped on her beer.

"You worked on research for a case for ten hours straight?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I obsess. Anyway," She said and paused. "where was I?"

"Bitch of a headache." Sam supplied.

"Ahh yes, after ten hours of research I've found your demon."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"A Siren."

"Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah, third one I've ran into this year." Brittany replied nonchalantly.

"What is a Siren?" Sam asked, not familiar with the demon.

"I'll tell you in a minute Sam, first I want to dance. Come dance with me."

"I don't really dance, but Dean would be delighted to." Sam was perfectly fine with watching his brother make a fool of himself in front of Brittany. They had been an item when they were kids, now it was time to see if all that bragging Dean did measured up.

"Well I--" Dean started but got cut off.

"Come on Dean, you aren't scared of little ol' me are ya?" She asked, her big blue eyes mocking him.

"No way." Dean replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. _She's still got it._ Sam thought, _she always knew how to press his buttons._

She smirked to herself, she knew playing the fear card was guaranteed to get Dean out on the floor with her. She danced semi-close to him for a while and then she turned around and started to roll her body to the provocative lyrics and she knew his eyes were on her. She backed up on Dean and began to grind with him, about twenty minutes later they walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Hey can I get a shot of whiskey?" Brittany called as the waitress passed her by, she had always had an extraordinary tolerance for alcohol. "Dammit! What do I need to do to get some alcohol down here?!"

"Calm yourself Britt." Sam chuckled, she was certainly the same old volatile girl they grew up with.

"Here ya go luv, sorry 'bout that. Here's an extra shot on the house." The waitress said as she smiled at Brittany.

"Thanks." Brittany said as she blushed slightly.

"So, you were about to tell us about Sirens." Sam said, attempting to get them back on track.

"Ahh yes, Sirens are women who in their previous lives, were cheated on by the men they loved. Once turned into their demonic state they attract their men with an almost angelic humming and kiss them. Through the kiss, the internal organs start to boil and they end up combusting in the fires of lust." She said softly as she inhaled her first shot of whiskey.

"Ouch." Dean and Sam said simultaneously.

"Yeah, and this Siren is particularly nasty, she plays wit her prey before she kills them."

"You speak as though you know her." Sam observes.

"I do, something happened a few years back, and I've been hunting her down ever since." Brittany said with both coldness and sadness creeping into her voice.

"Did she kill someone you loved?" Dean asked curiously, he was also worried that she may have a vendetta. Sam and he, of all people, could understand vendettas, but they also knew how they could affect your judgment.

"Yes she did, and this," She slid the cloth of her shirt on her neck away and showed a deeply scared burn. "that is from her. I got too close one time, and she almost killed me. Brittany said as she moved her shirt back to cover it.


End file.
